


Love is the most important ingredient

by showstoppingnumbrr



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Other, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, patton is enby, roman is genderfluid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 18:35:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21360811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/showstoppingnumbrr/pseuds/showstoppingnumbrr
Summary: Baking distracts RemusMade for my amazing friend Maria, check out her tumblr (@oh-theatere)
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 53





	Love is the most important ingredient

Remus was lonely. And bored. And only one thing happened when he was bored. He was going to taunt some light sides.

He walked out from his room and to the central of the mindspace. Nobody was out there but he heard humming from the kitchen.

He peeked through the door. Patton had their back to Remus and was grabbing ingredients from the cupboard.

“Ah! Remus, oh, hi!” Patton moved to hug the dark side, making him blush. “What’s up kiddo?”

“I was bored,”

“Oh, well, do you want to help me bake tonight’s desert with me?” 

Remus nodded. Patton smiled and gave him the ingredients list. 

“We don’t have flour in the house, I must’ve used the last of it the other day. Could you please go get some?”

“Sure,”

Remus walked out of the room and into the pantry. This pantry wasn’t like the one Thomas had in his house, no, it was a never ending one. Meaning that he could summon ANYTHING Remus wanted. 

Remus summoned the flour and brought it back to Patton.

“Remus,”

“Yes?”

“That’s… That’s a bouquet of flowers,”

“I thought that’s what you wanted,”

Patton had to try and hide a smile. Remus was just confused.

“I meant baking flour, not flowers,”

“Oh,”

Patton giggled and put the flowers onto the counter. “I’ll go get the flour, please stay here,”

“Alrighty chief,”

Patton smiled and went around the corner. Remus jumped on the counter and sat down. 

When Patton came back, they walked Remus through making a cake. It was the first one Remus ever made, and with Patton by his side, he had to try and conceal his smile and feelings.

Patton looked so cute too! Who gave them the right-

They always had a soft pink blush and sparkles in their eyes. They were wearing a yellow apron and a baby blue dress under it. 

“Remus? You’re staring,”

Remus apologised quickly and went back to stirring the cake batter. 

When Patton put the cake into the oven, they turned to Remus with a big grin. “It’ll be done just in time for dinner, would you like to join us tonight?”

“I would hate to,”

“I’d love to see you there,”

Dinner time was interesting.

Once everyone was called to the table and settle down to eat dinner, Remus could barely stay still. He needed someone to slap him in the face.

His twin sister raised her eyebrow at him. In response, Remus flipped her off.

“Remus! Not at the dinner table,” Patton chided, putting their hand on his own. 

Remus couldn’t muster a response. He just squeaked. 

Patton gave him a knowing smile and returned back to their food. 

“Brother, a word?”

Remus jumped up and followed his sister into the hall. Roman turned around and put her hands on her waist.

“What are you doing with Pat?”

“I just-”

“Are you trying to hurt them?”

“Gods no-”

“What are your inten-”

“Can you shut up so I can answer?” Remus snapped. “I do not want to hurt them, we just… bonded,”

“Bonded?”

“You heard me,”

“You never seemed close to them,”

“We were baking today,”

“Baking?”

“Yeah?”

“Do not hurt them,”

And then Roman slinked back to the table.

Remus walked back to the table, very confused. He sat back down next to Patton, who had a knowing smile and a darker blush on his face than normal.

When they got to desert, Patton called him into the kitchen to help handing out the plates. Remus followed them and went to the fridge to get the cake.

“Wait,” Patton said. “I wanted to talk first,”

“Yeah, what about?”

“About you and me,”

“Oh?”

“I’ve been looking at you all night,”

“Oh why thank you,”

Patton sighed and rolled their eyes. “Are you playing daft or are you just dumb as much as you are cute?”

“I’m teasing you,” Remus smiled. “Come ‘ere,”

Patton obliged and walked over, only to be swept into a kiss.


End file.
